cazadores
by Akumi darkpink
Summary: A Sasuke, un cazador de vampiros, le encargan una nueva misón. Una misión en la que tendrá que trabajar junto a Naruto y enfrentar algunos recuerdos del pasado.


La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas entreabiertas de un gran despacho. Había un escritorio repleto de papeles y demás objetos, el sillón de cuero marrón, el cual se encontraba detrás del escritorio, hacía juego con las amplias cortinas. Un señor de cabello plateado y con una mascara cubriéndole parte de la cara estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo.

A un lado de la habitación, apoyado en la pared se encontraba un joven de ojos y cabello negro, que contrastaban con su piel blanca. Estaba delgado, aunque su camiseta negra pegada a su cuerpo mostraba que también estaba fuerte. Llevaba unos vaqueros algo anchos y unas zapatillas de deporte. En su muñeca llevaba un tatuaje de una serpiente negra.

-Sasuke, hoy has hecho un buen trabajo, tres vampiros tu solo- El señor de la mascara dio un par de palmadas a modo de aplauso -Cada vez me sorprendes mas-

-Hmp- Sasuke avanzó hasta el escritorio- Ahora págame Kakashi, yo no trabajo gratis- El pelinegro extendió la mano

-Toma, te lo mereces- Le dio un fajo de billetes -Eres el mejor cazador que tengo-Sasuke sonrió de lado –Pero tu trabajo no ha acabado aquí, te tengo preparada una misión-

-¿En que consiste?- Sasuke se volvió a apoyar sobre la pared con aire despreocupado

-Tendrás que ir a un castillo abandonado, me han dicho que allí hay una colonia de vampiros jóvenes, por lo que la misión será bastante peligrosa-

-Eso no es problema, ¿Cuándo voy para allá?-

-Pasado mañana partirás hacia allí, pero no irás solo- Sasuke se volvió a incorporar, su expresión mostraba auténtico desconcierto. El siempre trabajaba solo, le gustaba estar solo. Iba a protestar cuando se jefe volvió a hablar –Se que no te gusta trabajar en compañía pero la misión es muy peligrosa, por lo que será mejor ir con alguien-

-¿Quién me va a acompañar?-

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo y angelical sonrisa en el rostro. Era un poco mas bajo que Sasuke, delgado y de piel morena. Vestía una camiseta azul claro a juego con sus ojos y unos vaqueros pegados a sus piernas. También llevaba un tatuaje en la muñeca, pero en vez de una serpiente, el del rubio era de un zorro.

-Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki- La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó

-Naruto, este es Sasuke Uchiha- Kakashi señaló al pelinegro –Este será tu compañero en la misión-

-Yo no voy a trabajar con el- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos –Ni con el ni con nadie- Naruto bajó la mirada

-Está bien Uchiha, si no vas a colaborar en está misión no podrás hacerlo en ninguna otra-

-¿Me estás despidiendo?- Sasuke hizo la pregunta en tono irónico aunque la respuesta no fue en ese mismo tono

-Si-

-Grr está bien- Sasuke se tragó todo su orgullo Uchiha y aceptó la misión –Pero como me molestes te juró que te arrepientes- Esta vez se dirigió a Naruto.

Sasuke salió de allí con las manos en los bolsillos, dejando helado a Naruto.

-No te asustes Naruto, el siempre es así, pero en el fondo es una buena persona –Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara

Sasuke dejó su moto negra aparcada en el garaje. Abrió la puerta de su pequeño apartamento y se tumbó cómodamente en el sofá con las manos en la nuca. Refunfuñó por lo bajo. Le gustaba su trabajo, le encantaba. Aunque ser cazador de vampiros no era el trabajo mas indicado para un chico de 19 años, a el le apasionaba hacerlo, y en parte lo hacia para vengar a su familia de aquel asqueroso vampiro. Lo que no le gustaba era tener que ir a una misión con alguien, queria matar vampiros solo, sin que ninguna persona le molestase.

Naruto no le había caído mal del todo, y eso era algo raro, pues desde que ocurrió ese trágico accidente a los ocho años, se había vuelto frío y solitario.

Flash back

Sasuke dormía placidamente en una enorme cama, su hermano y sus padres también dormían en ese momento. Los cuatro escucharon un ruido proveniente del jardín, el cual los hizo salir de la cama.

-¿Qué a sido eso?- Sasuke se acercó a la ventana y vio la peor imagen de su vida

En mitad de la verde hierba del jardín, su padre estaba tirado en el suelo, rodeado de sangre, mientras su madre estaba en brazos de un hombre de tez totalmente pálida, de rasgos delicados, cabello negro y ojos rojos. El hombre se acercó a su cuello y la mordió, desgarrando su piel, luego rasgó su pecho con sus afiladas garras. La mujer calló inerte al suelo.

-MADRE¡ PADRE¡-Gritó Sasuke horrorizado.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, tropezando un par de veces. Al llegar al jardín, Itachi, su querido hermano, se encontraba también desangrándose en el suelo.

Miró la escena ante sus ojos y calló de rodillas al suelo, llorando amargamente. Hizo amago de todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia el vampiro que había acabado con su familia.

Antes de que Sasuke llegase a golpearlo, el vampiro de ojos rojos ya le había agarrado del cuello y le sujetaba a varios centímetros del suelo.

-¡Suéltame¡- Forcejeaba el pelinegro

-Mmmm hueles mejor que todos esos inútiles que acabo de matar- Su voz era delicada y a la vez amenazante

-No hables así de ellos- Sasuke empezó a llorar de nuevo

-Que mas te da si vas a morir-

El pelinegro cerró los ojos esperando un final que nunca llegó. Solo sintió el frío suelo en sus pies descalzos. Abrió los ojos y observó como una persona de pelo plateado atravesaba con una espada el pecho de aquella criatura que había intentado matarle.

Se sentó en el suelo, se abrazó las piernas y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas empezó a sollozar.

Una mano en el hombre le hizo levantar la cabeza. El hombre de cabello plateado y la máscara cubriendo su rostro se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-Tranquilo, todo a pasado ya, ese vampiro ya no te va a hacer daño- Le susurró al oído

-¿De verdad?-

-Te lo prometo- Le volvió a abrazar -¿Te quieres venir conmigo?-

Sasuke le miró a los ojos con toda la inocencia que un niño de ocho años podría tener y respondió un tímido si. Kakashi agarró la pequeña manita del pelinegro y empezaron a caminar.

Fin Flash back

Sasuke suspiró agotado, no le quedaba mas remedio que trabajar con ese mocoso rubio.

Pero ahora no quería pensar mas en eso, solo quería dormir aunque sea una hora.

En despacho de Kakashi era escasamente alumbrado por la luz de una lamparita de mesa. Todavía no había amanecido, pero las tres personas que se encontraban en esa habitación llevaban ya varias horas despiertos.

Sasuke miraba despectivamente a Naruto, en escasos minutos partirían hacia ese castillo abandonado y atestado de vampiros. Y no solo tendría que ir con el todo el camino, sino que también tendría que dejarle montar en su querida moto.

Naruto solo miraba al suelo incomodo por sentir la mirada del pelinegro clavada en el.

-Bien chicos, es hora de partir, ya sabéis que la misión será peligrosa pues estos vampiros son jóvenes y fuertes, y cuanto mas lo sean, mas difícil será acabar con ellos-Los dos chicos asintieron-Por eso confío en vosotros, pero tenéis que estar unidos en esta misión, sino será imposible acabar con ellos-

El pelinegro y el rubio volvieron a mirarse y asintieron a la vez. Kakashi les dio un mapa con todo el recorrido que tendrían que seguir y como llegar al castillo. Este se encontraba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad en la que se estaban. Según las inditaciones de su jefe, tendrían que atravesar varios pueblos hasta llegar a un bosque, en donde en un enorme claro se encontraba un castillo en ruinas.

Naruto agarró el mapa y se lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón azul marino.

Sasuke salió del despacho sin decir nada, seguido del rubio. Ya en el pasillo, el chico de ojos negros se giró y habló al rubio.

-Coge todas las cosas que necesites para el viaje y en una hora te espero aquí- Sin decir nada mas Sasuke se montó en la moto y salió rápidamente de allí.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su pequeña casa improvisada.

El sol ya asomaba por los tejados de las casas y se colaba por todos los rincones de la ciudad, que en esa hora empezaba a despertar. El rubio llegó a una puerta parecida a la de un garaje, cogió de un pequeño pestillo que había en la parte de abajo y tiró de ella hasta abrirla completamente, para luego pasar a dentro y volver a cerrar la puerta.

La escasa luz de una vela encendida alumbraba la pequeña habitación, la cual solo constaba de una simple mesilla al lado de un colchón tirado en el suelo, y un diminuto frigorífico. También había una puerta que al parecer daba paso a un baño, de la puerta colgaban un par de perchas con algo de ropa.

Naruto suspiró resignado, sabía que ese lugar no era el mejor para vivir, pues estaba que se caía a pedazos, pero era lo único que se podía pagar con su escaso sueldo de cazador de vampiros.

Agarró una mochila tirada al lado del colchón y empezó a llenarla con algo de comida y demás objetos que posiblemente le harían falta en el viaje.

En menos de una cuarenta y cinco minutos llegó al lugar en donde había quedado con el pelinegro. Esperaba tener que esperar un rato, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al chico allí. Al contrario que el rubio, Sasuke no llevaba ninguna mochila, permanecía apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y su típica pose de "paso de todo y de todos"

Naruto cruzó su mirada con esas orbes negras que le observaban sin expresión alguna.

Sasuke se montó en su moto negra, haciendo una señal con la cabeza al rubio para que subiera detrás de el. Este así lo hizo y se montó detrás del chico que salió disparado por las calles de la ciudad de Konoha.

Tres horas seguidas era el tiempo que llevaba Naruto sentado en la moto del pelinegro.

Los árboles solo eran manchones de color verduzcos a la velocidad con la que Sasuke conducía. El rubio cerró los ojos intentando apartar las náuseas que sentía y se agarró aun mas fuerte al pelinegro

El de ojos azules acercó su rostro al del chico que iba delante de el y le habló prácticamente gritando para que le pudiese escuchar por encima del rugido del motor.

-¿Podrías ir mas despacio? Nos vas a matar-Solo obtuvo por respuesta una negación con la cabeza-Por lo menos ponte el casco-

-Mira yo haré lo que me de la gana y si no quiero bajar la velocidad ni ponerme el casco no lo hago y punto- Sasuke dio un fuerte acelerón.

-Pero…-

-Cállate de una vez, déjame conducir tranquilo- Naruto bajó la mirada- Maldito dobe-

-¿Dobe yo?-El pelinegro asintió- Eres un teme-

Ya no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a una pequeña gasolinera en mitad de la carretera. Aparcaron la moto y mientras Sasuke la llenaba de gasolina, el rubio entró a la tienda. Compró un par de bolsas de golosinas y dos botellas de agua.

-¿Para que compras dos?- Sasuke entro a la tienda

-Una es para ti- Naruto le lanzó la bolsa de gominotas y la botella de agua-

-Maldito dobe-

Los dos chicos estaban fuera de la gasolinera descansando un poco. Naruto estaba sentado en una piedra mientras que Sasuke se sentaba en su querida moto negra.

-¿Cuánto vamos a tardar en llegar?- Cuestionó Naruto

-Pues.. unos tres días si vamos rápido- Sasuke dio un mordisco a una de las gominolas

-Sasuke… -El aludido se giró a mirarle a los ojos- ¿Por qué te convertiste en cazador de vampiros?-

El pelinegro se pensó bastante rato si contestar a esa pregunta.

-Para vengar a mi familia-Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esa respuesta-Y también porque desde pequeño vivo con Kakashi-sensei y me ha enseñado a ser un buen cazador-

Estuvieron en silencio un rato mas, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. El sol les daba de lleno en la cara y provocaba que el calor que de por si ya era asfixiante lo fuese aun mas.

-¿Qué le paso a tu familia?-El de ojos azules se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso. Sasuke levantó la vista al cielo con aire nostálgico, poniendo una mano delante de sus ojos evitando que el solo diese en ellos.

-Toda mi familia fue asesinada por un vampiro cuando tenia ocho años-Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca

-Yo tampoco tengo familia- Se miraron a los ojos hasta que Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu familia?- Las palabras salieron solas de la boca del moreno, a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que le hubiese pasado a Naruto, aunque sentía curiosidad por eso zorrito rubio.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo nací, y mi padre me abandonó cunado solo tenia unos meses-

En cierta forma los dos sentían los mismo, ese vacío en su interior, la necesidad de abrazar a tus padres y de que te den apoyo y cariño, pero ambos sabían que eso les era imposible.

Sin decir ni preguntar nada mas Sasuke se subió a la moto, detrás de el se montó Naruto y con un fuerte acelerón salieron de nuevo a la carretera.

Las montañas repletas de árboles que veían anteriormente se habían esfumado para dar paso a unos pequeños montículos de arana y piedras a ambos lados de la carretera. A esas horas del día hacía aun mas calor que antes, el sol calentaba el asfalto de la carretera y también a ellos mismos. Parecía que estaban en un desierto.

-¿Sasuke, podemos parar unos minutos?-Naruto se acercó al oído del moreno- No siento las piernas-

Sasuke no le habría hecho casi si no fuese por que el también necesitaba descansar.

El pelinegro aparcó la moto a un lado de la carretera y bajó de ella, Naruto hizo lo mismo. Ambos sacaron sus botellas de agua y bebieron de ellas como si fuese su último día en la tierra, estaban mas que sedientos.

-¿Dobe tienes el mapa?- Sasuke se sentó en el suelo

-Mmmmmm- El rubio rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón-Si toma-

Sasuke cogió el mapa y empezó a mirarlo con gesto pensativo

-Según esto estamos aquí- Señaló una parte del mapa con el dedo- En unos cuantos kilómetros ahí un pueblo, si nos damos prisa estaremos ahí para la noche-

-Pues vámonos ya, no quiero dormir al aire libre- Se volvieron a montar en la moto y partieron a toda prisa hacia ese pueblo.

Ya empezaba a anochecer cuando llegaron a un pequeño pueblo. Había un par de bares y hostales, además de unas cuantas casitas de madera y piedras. Al parecer no habitaba mucha gente en ese pueblo.

Después de aparcar la moto se acercaron al hostal que les parecía mas adecuado para poder dormir. La entrada solo poseía un sillón que se encontraba delante del mostrador y una mesa con tres sillas en una esquina. Una mujer de unos sesenta años, con varias arrugas en su rostro de colocó detrás del mostrador.

-Hola-Saludó cortésmente Sasuke- Necesitamos dos habitaciones-

-Lo siento pero solo nos queda una habitación- La mujer señaló las únicas llaves que había colgadas

-Está bien- Sasuke cogió la llave y subió las escaleras seguido del rubio

El pasillo era estrecho, con unas cuantas puertas a ambos lados. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación 21, pero se sorprendieron al ver que solo había una cama y era de matrimonio.

-¿Cómo vamos a dormir?-Preguntó Naruto, que ya se veía durmiendo en el suelo.

-Tu duermes en el suelo y yo en la cama- Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, aunque solo llevaban un día juntos ya conocía bastante al pelinegro.

Cuando el cielo estuvo totalmente oscuro los dos cazadores se fueron a dormir. La temperatura había bajado muchos grados en cuanto calló la noche. Sasuke estaba placidamente dormido en la cama y arropado pos varias mantas y sábanas, mientras que Naruto estaba tumbado en el suelo, arropado por una fina sábana que apenas le quitaba el frío. Estaba tiritando, por lo que cogió el extremo de una sábana con las que el pelinegro se arropaba y tiró fuertemente de ella. La sábana cayó al suelo, al lado de Naruto, pero con ella también cayó Sasuke

Sasuke despertó cuando sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza y, auque la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, descubrió que estaba en el suelo, al lado del rubio.

-¡Pero que mierda has hecho¡ Para que me tiras de la cama- Gritó histérico Sasuke mientras Naruto se aguantaba un risita.

-Yo solo he tirado de la sabana, es que tengo frío- A Sasuke ya se le notaba la vena de la frente.

-Pues si tienes frío te aguantas-

-Dame aunque sea una manta-

-Joder eres un pesado- Sasuke cogió un par de mantas de la cama y se tumbó al otro lado de esta-Duerme en la cama si quieres, pero déjame tranquilo-

Naruto sonrió y se tumbó placidamente en la cama. En unos minutos ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Hace varias horas que los dos cazadores habían salido de aquel pueblecito, y también hacia varias horas que corrían por la carretera montados en la moto del pelinegro.

Hacia muchísimo mas calor que en el anterior pueblo en el que habían parado. El sol parecía derretir los pocos matorrales secos que se repartían a ambos lados de la carretera y las gargantas de los dos chicos pedían urgentemente algo de agua.

Naruto se alarmó al observar como el pelinegro pasaba de largo un pueblo sin ni siquiera dudar en parar.

-¿Por qué no has parado?- Pregunto el rubio

-Cuanto antes lleguemos al castillo mejor-

-Ya…-Naruto tragó saliva en un vano intento de refrescar su garganta-Tengo mucha sed-

-¿Y te crees que yo no?-

Dejaron de hablar y siguieron recorriendo otros tantos kilómetros hasta que Sasuke soltó unas cuantas maldiciones a todos y cada uno de los objetos y personas que se le ocurrían.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda¡- Sasuke dio un fuerte apretón al manillar de la moto

-¿Qué pasa?-Naruto empezó a preocuparse

-Se ha acabado la gasolina-

Ahora el rubio si que estaba asustado, no tener gasolina significaba que no podrían usar la moto, y no usar la moto significaba tener que seguir el resto del camino a pie, bajo ese sol abrasador que permanecía implacable encima de ellos.

Sasuke paró en el arcén y se bajaron de la moto. El pelinegro se agachó al lado del motor de la moto y empezó a observarlo hasta que dio un fuerte puñetazo al arenoso suelo.

-Joder que buen momento para quedarnos sin gasolina- El moreno volvió a maldecir a todo lo que le rodeaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Naruto se acercó al chico moreno

-Pues seguir andando, no hay otro remedio-Sasuke agarró el manillar y empezó a caminar arrastrando la pesada moto negra.

-¿Pesa mucho?-Naruto se acompasó al paso de Sasuke

-¿Qué te parece?-Naruto miró los esfuerzos que hacia el pelinegro por arrastrar la moto.

Siguieron otras tantas horas caminando por un camino de arena y grava al lado de la carretera. Sasuke iba andando y arrastrando la moto, en cambio Naruto caminaba a su lado arrastrando los pies por el cansancio. Las gotas de sudor caían por la frente de los cazadores y las dos botellas de agua que antes había comprado Naruto ahora permanecían vacías en la mochila del rubio.

Sasuke dio un traspiés y calló de bruces al suelo, la moto cayó a su lado con un tremendo ruido.

-¿Estas bien?-El rubio se acercó a el y le extendió una mano para ayudar a levantarle.

-Puedo solo-Sasuke rechazó la ayuda del rubio y se levantó por si mismo.

También levantó su moto negra y siguió caminando.

-Como te odio teme-Susurró Naruto acompasándose al ritmo de Sasuke

Otra hora y media mas bajo el implacable sol empezaba a pasar factura a los cazadores. Naruto empezó a volver a arrastrar los pies y a andar desanimadamente.

Sasuke le dio un pequeño empujón para que siguiera andando, el rubio en cambio solo cayó al suelo.

-Levántate dobe, tenemos que seguir-Dijo Sasuke quitándose el sudor de la frente y luchando por no dejar caer al suelo la pesada moto negra.

-No puedo mas Sasuke, necesito agua- Naruto intentó levantarse. Tenia las piernas entumecidas de tanto andar y necesitaba urgentemente algo de agua. Además que estaba muy mareado.

Sasuke vio como Naruto se sujetaba la cabeza intentando contener su mareo-Naruto venga- Sasuke también empezó a marearse pero lo ignoró y siguió andando.

El pelinegro se detuvo al oír un ruido, se giró y vio al rubio inconsciente en el suelo

-Mierda Naruto ahora no te desmayes-

Sasuke cogió a Naruto como pudo y empezó a caminar arrastrando la moto y con Naruto recargado en su espalda. -Eres idiota Sasuke Uchiha-Se insultó a su mismo. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona le habría dejado tirado en el suelo o por lo menos le habría dado un par de tortas a ver si reaccionaba, pero con el rubio era diferente. Le fue imposible dejarle allí tirado, y se sintió incapaz de hacerle daño. Quizás era por que los dos compartían el mismo dolor y la misma soledad por haber perdido a sus seres queridos, o también podía ser por que estaba empezando a sentir cierta amistad hacia el cazador rubio.

Siguió caminando metido en sus pensamientos hasta que se sintió muy mareado y sin fuerzas para seguir andando y mucho menos cargando con Naruto y su moto. Dejó la moto tirada en la arena y recostó al rubio lo mejor que pudo –De esta no salimos-dijo para luego caer inconsciente a su lado.

Los rayos del sol golpeaban su morena piel y hacian que el chico rubio empezara a abrir lentamente sus orbes azules. Nada mas hacer esto sintió un fuerte mareo, la garganta le ardia por la escasez de agua y su estomago le pedia a gritos un buen plato de ramen.

Se levantó como pudo y miró hacia todos los lados intentando ubicarse. Giró la vista hacia la izquierda y se encontró con una enorme moto negra tirada en el suelo, este objeto sumado al calor asfixiante que le acompañaba le recordó la que habia sucedido y el porque habia despertado en mitad del camino.

De nuevo miró a la izquierda, y luego hacia la derecha, donde se encontró con el arrogante pelinegro tirado en el suelo. Se acercó a el y empezó a zarandearlo intentando despertarle. Sasuke empezó a barir los ojos y se topo con otros dos ojos azul cielo que le miraban fijamente. Se incorporó de golpe y, al igual que el rubio, se sintió mareado.

-Mierda- Masculló levantandose-Tenemos que seguir hasta el siguiente pueblo-

-Necsito algo de comer-En ese momento el estomag le rugió-Tengo hambre-

-Y yo-Sacó el mapa y empezó a ojearlo-Creo k en menos de un cuarto de hora podremos llegar a un pueblo, y depuse comienza la selva en donde se encuentra el castillo-

-Pues en marcha-Naruto empezó a caminar seguido de Sasuke que seguia cargando con la moto


End file.
